Quotes From A Friend
by Downtown Battle Mountain
Summary: This is a Pokeshipping fanfic, comprising of episodes, and quotes from the good days of the pokemon series. AAML, enjoy.
1. Quotes From A Friend

**A/N -** I do not own Pokemon, or any or it's properties. This is a different idea I thought of, and I liked it. It's kinda random actually, but... oh well. The episodes are numbered by when it was aired in the season, not in chronological order.

* * *

><p><strong>Quotes From A Friend<strong>

Super Asian 265

* * *

><p><strong>The Heartbreak Of Brock<strong>

episode 40

Johto League Champions

They watch as Temacu shares her dreams of marrying Brock, with the perfect tuxedo. She imagines it as Brock wearing a white tuxedo, as they walk up a white staircase that leads up to her wedding cake. Ash and Misty were stunned, they have never seen anything like it.

"Wow... imagine Brock Married..."

"You and I will be married some day too..."

It takes a while for him to respond.

"Uh-huh... HUGH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon I Choose You!<strong>

episode 1

Indigo League

It's been a rough day for Ash Ketchum, he's been chased by spearow, he has as unresponsive Pokemon, what else can go wrong? He held his pokemon tight as they fell into the river, being chased by a gyarados, suddenly, he was fished out by a young red head, Misty.

"Are you ok?" She asks

He get's up from his knees from out the river. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Not you! Look what you've done to that thing. Is it breathing?"

"I- I think so..."

"Well jut don't sit there it needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not to far from here. You've got to get moving now!"

He turns to her. " You mean a hospital?" He stands up right away.

"Yes, for pokemon."

"Um, can you tell me, which way do I go?"

"That way." She points to his left.

He hears spearow heading towards his way in the distance. "There coming back, run!" He takes off to Misty's bike.

"Hey,what do you think you're doing?"

He puts the injured pikachu in the basket. " I'm borrowing this." He leaves.

"Hey, that's my bike!"

"I'll give it back someday." He turns around.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta Catch Ya Later!<strong>

episode 64

Master Quest

They'ved traveld for so long, sadly, Ash, Brock, and Misty are parting ways, despite all they've been through. Misty is going to be faithfully serving her post at the Cerulean City gym, while Brock is continuing to be a pokemon breeder, and Ash is trying to fulfill his dream to be a pokemon master.

"Will I see you again?"

"You will, I swear!" Ash assures her, as he waves goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash Catches A Pokemon<strong>

episode 3

Indigo Leauge

Misty hates bug pokemon, whether it's in it's own pokeball, or not. Ash has caught his very own pokemon, using his very own pokeball, on his journey through the Kanto region with his friend pikachu, and his companion, Misty.

"It's so gross, Ash, put that slimy thing back in it's pokeball. Bugs are one of the most 3 things in the world!"

"Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?"

"Very funny! Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!"

"Yeah, well I like carrots, peppers, and bugs. What I don't like, is they way your hurting caterpie's feelings, with your silly fear of bugs."

"Hmm." She sneers.


	2. The Tower of Terror

**A/N** These quotes may not be pokeshippy, so just bear with me due to writers block for a hecka long time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Tower of Terror<strong>

episode 23

**Indigo Leauge**

* * *

><p>The fog suddenly sets in, and the anxieties build up in our heroes. The hairs on their necks stick up, and it's one of the feelings where they feel like not alone.<p>

"The fog's coming in, and that's not good. We bettter be super careful; we better make sure that we don't get seperated."

"Maybe this an omen. Maybe we should forget about catching a ghost pokemon"

"We've come to far. Everybody, let's hold hands and stay together." Brock says realizing there's no turning back.

Ash and Misty's hands join together as they venture the dense forest, leaving Brock behind.

"Hey Ash, where are you?"

"Up here."

"What do you mean here?" Brock asks, completely anaware of where he's at.

"Right here." Ash enxtends his hand next to the electric mouse pokemon's tail.

"Ah, there" Brock says sure of himself, accidently grabbing Pikachu's Tail.

"Pika!" It screams as it's cheaks start conducting electricity, shocking Brock.

With the sound of Brock screaming, Misty instantly clings to Ash wrapping her arms around his waist. Seconds later she here's a loud thump. With her eyes closed she finally looks at Brock, while he's twitching from the electrical discharge on the floor.

"Brock! Don't you know how scared it makes me when you yell like that?"

"Well, Misty you sure scared me, hahahaha!" Ash says, facing the opposite way from the gang speaking in a creepy tone.

"Say what?" She gasps stepping away from the mysterious Ash Ketchum.

"Im feeling like a ghost myself! WAAAAAA!" He screams scaring both Misty and Brock with a skull on his face.

Ash chuckles proudly as he watches them shake in fear. "Sorry guys I was just testing you. If we're going to catch a ghost pokemon we've gotta learn to deal with fear. Thats the only way we're going to become great pokemon trainers."

"You must be crazy!" She blasts her voice at the bewildered Ketchum.

"Don't ever do that!"Brock joins in.

Suddenly pikachu chimes in ready for a thundershock attack, attacking him with no regrets.

"We've got enough scares with out your bone headed jokes." She says while watching smoke lift off his body.

"I'll just save the masks, till next year."

* * *

><p>I actually really liked this episode, so I just thought I should write it in my story. Sorry if you see a whole bunch of grammar mistakes, I haven't written in months, and for some reason no spell check is in sight.<p> 


End file.
